Tails nightmarish year
by CosmoandTails
Summary: Cosmo has sacrificed herself to save her friends. But will Tails manage to recover from the loss of his loved one? Especially since he was the one who pulled the trigger. This story runs side by side with my other story "A Seedrian's journey". Read and enjoy. And don t forget to review.
1. The nightmare begins

**This is my first story ever. I hope you'll like it. **

**I know there are probably other stories like this one out there and if I unintentionally rip someone's story of then I am sorry.**

**All characters I use except maybe a few that I come up with on my own are copyrighted by Sega.**

...

"No, Sonic please say that it´s not true! Please tell me that Cosmo is still out there." Tails said to his hero. They were standing on the Blue typhoon and Sonic had just gotten back from the dark planet that Dark oak had turned into.

"I´m sorry Tails. I felt her dying so me and Shadow tried Chaos Regeneration. I could feel something responding but when I looked all I could find was this seed." Sonic said as he handed Tails the seed he had found.

Tails teared up and suddenly his knees didn't want to support his weight anymore and he dropped down on all four. "I can´t believe it! A few moments ago...this was Cosmo." He said through his tears.

Sonic didn't admit it but he was actually heartbroken too. He, the greatest hero the universe had ever known, had failed his friend and little brother when he needed him the most. He, the fastest thing alive, had stood by and watched when a little girl who already had lost everything went out to save him and her other friends. Tails didn't see when a single tear rolled down Sonic´s cheek and he said, "I recommend that you plant that Tails. I mean you never know, I have done the impossible before so there is still a chance that she will come back to you"

When Sonic said that Tails suddenly stood up and ran inside. Sonic on the other hand stayed where he was and started to go over that last fight to try and find out what he could have done to prevent such a heartbreaking outcome. He didn't get to be alone in his thoughts for very long tho since Amy soon came out to him.

"Sonic!" She cried as she ran up and hugged him. Altho Sonic noticed that it wasn't her regular hug. It was different it didn't feel warm and loving like her hugs usually felt. This one felt cold and sad. Soon he also heard that Amy was crying.

"What happened Sonic? Why could you not save her?" Amy finally managed to say.

"I don´t know Amy. I tried to regenerate her with Chaos Regeneration but all I managed to find afterwords was a tiny seed which I gave to Tails a few moments ago." Sonic responded.

"Do you think that it could be Cosmo?" Was Amy's next question. But she never got an answer because Sonic was no longer paying attention and had lost himself in his thoughts once more.

Meanwhile, inside the Blue Typhoon, Tails had been busy. The first thing he had done was to run to Cosmo's room and get an empty flowerpot, she had often had flowers in her room since she wanted stay connected to nature, and some soil he had collected for her while they were on planet Greengate. He had then explained the seeds origin to Cream and she happily helped him plant it and water it.

Now that he was done however he quickly started to tear up again and Cream gave him a hug and tried to comfort him by telling him stuff like " It will be alright Tails." and "she'll be back before you know it." Tails however did not want to be comforted.

"I killed the girl I love, I don´t deserve to be happy or to even try to feel happy." Was some of the thoughts that went through tails mind. He tried to get away from Creams hug and alone with his thoughts but she kept hugging him.

"Cream, stop hugging me!" he said with an angry voice, it felt wrong to be comforted after what he had done.

"But I have to make you feel better Tails." Cream answered back.

"I don´t want to feel better. I want for you to let me go!" He said said through his teeth. He didn't know why but he got really angry.

"But..."

"No buts Cream, let me go this instant!" Tails yelled.

Cream let go of him, jumped back and looked at him with a terrified look as the room filled with people who had heard Tails yell.

"What the hell is your problem Tails? She only wanted to make you feel better." Amy said as she saw the terrified look on Creams face.

"Well then maybe she should have stopped Cosmo from going out there!" Tails yelled back at her. "But what do you care Amy, you didn't like Cosmo either! We all saw how you treated her back on Mobius! You are nothing but an obsessive freak!" He added.

"So, Im a freak am I." Amy said and pulled a Piko-Piko hammer from seemingly out of nowhere. Things was about to get really ugly if something wasn't done quickley. Fortunatly Knuckles stepped in between them tho to stop a fight that would not have ended well for either of the two friends.

"Cream didn't know Tails." Knuckles said in a calm voice. He knew from personal experience that a calm voice could help when someone was upset or angry. This time however it only changed the target of Tails anger to Knuckles.

"And you Knuckles! You tried to force me to preform that brain surgery altho it could have left poor Cosmo both blind and deaf! She could even have died on the operating table!" Tails kept yelling, starting to get hoarse.

"I said that it was the only way for her to truly be free from them. I was thinking about her." Knuckles said starting to loose his temper to.

"You were thinking of no one but yourself!" Was all he got back from Tails.

Knuckles thought back and realized that what Tails said was partly true. He had beed terrified at the thought of the Metarex being able to hear everything that he and the others told Cosmo. As he realized this, Knuckles kept his mouth shut and would not speak to the two tailed fox anymore for a long time.

When Knuckles didn't answer him, Tails quickly changed direction of his anger to the one who was almost an guilty as him for Cosmo's death.

"And you Sonic. You are probably the one most guilty her death. You turned into SuperSonic and then you just stood there! You did nothing once you found out about that gravitational field! Where was Sonic the hedgehog when Cosmo sacrificed herself? What was the fastest thing alive doing when she went out to face a monster that she had asked him to help her destroy? I'll tell you what he was doing! He was standing there and watched her do it! Watched as she sacrificed herself to save him!" The fox yelled at his best friend, but now he had ran out of persons to blame except himself and he soon realized that Sonic wasn't the one most responsible for Cosmo´s death.

"But I take back one thing Sonic. You are not the one most responsible for her death. I am. Me with these two hands built the thing that took her from me. My own finger pulling the trigger that fired you and Shadow to end her sad and short life" Tails finally finished saying. He had stopped yelling and looked down after he was done blaming Sonic and started to blame himself.

"Come on now Tails, you didn't kill her, you..." Sonic started to say but he soon realized that doing so was a mistake, but it was to late. Tails anger had already been reawakened.

"Then where is she Sonic? Can you tell me with 100% certainty that the seed in the pot over there is her? Well can you?" But words did not satisfy Tails anger anymore. He needed to act. Then he saw Amy´s hammer laying on the floor where she had dropped it. And with speed that even surprised Sonic he ran over and grabbed it and immediately launched himself at the blue hedgehog.

...

Wow. Is Tails really gonna beat Sonic up with that Piko-Piko hammer. Update will come as soon as possible.


	2. A devastating blow

**I would like to thank MooFy-Fan for helping me find the correct place to post this story. Since this is my first story I did not know how to post and posted it in the wrong section. **

**I do not own the characters of this story. They are all copyrighted by Sega.**

…

"Watch out Sonic!" Amy cried as Tails charged his best friend with the Piko-Piko hammer. But even though Tails speed had surprised him, the fastest thing alive was still able to dodge the hammer and avoid harm. At least the first swing. But Tails kept swinging and swinging the hammer with such fury and such speed that it would only be a matter of time before it would hit someone. Whether it would be Sonic or someone else could only be guessed.

"Come on Tails, why are you doing this?" Sonic said as he kept dodging the hammer.

"I´m...making...you...pay...for..your...part...in...her...death!" Tails said as he swung the hammer once for every word he uttered.

All this time Cream watched her two friends fight. One swinging the hammer, the other one dodging it. The feeling of fear that another one of her friends might get hurt urged her to do something until she could not take it anymore.

"Stop this Tails!" She cried out with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You mean like you stopped Cosmo!" Tails shouted at her before he took up the wild swinging once more. He was getting tired from swinging the hammer though. He was normally barely able to lift it of the ground. But when fueled with anger he was able to swing it with much greater speed and for far longer time than even Amy Rose had ever been able to.

Cream could see that trying to talk Tails out of his anger would not be possible, only action would stop Tails. And with this sad thought in mind, she started flapping her ears and rushed forward against her friend when he turned his back on her.

Sonic, who could see Cream propelling forward towards Tails, understood what she was trying to do and knew he had to keep Tails from noticing her. Tails had however seen Sonic look away and immediately looked over his shoulder.

And just as Cream was about to throw her arms around Tails to hold him down. Tails turned around and hit her in the chest with the Piko-Piko hammer.

For Cream everything went in slow motion. From Tails turning around, to the blow to her chest. And when the hammer finally hit her, a shocked expression had appeared on her face.

"No!" Everyone in the gang cried out at the same time as Cream flew backwards from the force of the blow. And when she landed on the floor they all rushed up to her to help her. Everyone except Sonic and Tails.

"That´s enough Tails!" Sonic said with and angry voice. "If you want to hurt me that badly, then go ahead. I wont run anymore because I at least still care for my friends."

"I didn't want to hit her, but she gave me no choice." Tails said. And Sonic could actually hear the regret in his voice. The anger he had in him right now was only pointed at the blue hedgehog in front of him.

"But I thank you for not running anymore because I seriously am getting tired." Tails added panting.

And with this said he walked up to Sonic and got ready to hit him with the hammer.

As he lifted the hammer above his head tho, the effort from his wild swinging finally took it´s toll and he fell backwards, unconscious and dropped the hammer.

"Oh no! Tails!" Sonic cried as he dashed forward to stop Tails from hitting the ground.

"I´m sorry Sonic but Tails might never recover from this. The pain from killing Cosmo might have changed him permanently." Chris said to his blue friend.

Chris had been tending to Cream up to the moment when he saw Tails fall. She was unconscious and might have a broken rib, but other than that she seemed okay. "Luckily for her that she is as strong as she is. otherwise she might have ended up far worse." Chris said to Sonic when he looked over at Cream.

"Yea." Sonic answered. And then added "I'll take Tails to his room. You guys take Cream to the sickbay." And with that he picked up Tails and dashed away at the speed of sound.

When Sonic had left, all the evidence that was left of the little fox's fury was the Piko-Piko hammer and the unconscious little rabbit.

Chris let out a huge sigh and told his friends to carry Cream to the sickbay as Sonic had told him and then went to pick up the hammer of the floor. At least tried to pick it up, but he was surprised by the weight of the hammer.

"Hey. What the...this hammer must weight at least 50 pounds." He said as he used more muscle to pick it up. "No wonder Tails passed out from the effort of swinging it. It weights more than he does."

He then went to the sickbay to check on Cream. Since Tails was out cold, he was the only one qualified to help her if her condition got worse.

When he got to the sickbay however he saw that Knuckles was standing outside and waiting. "Hey Knuckles. Why are you standing out here?" Chris said to the echidna. "Amy wanted to put bandages on Cream to support her broken rib, if it now is broken that is, and she doesn't want me in there when Cream has no shirt on. Honestly. Does she think I am some sort of pedophile or something?" Knuckles answered in a grumpy voice.

"I don´t know. But I think her rib is most certainly broken. This hammer weights at least 50 pounds." Chris said.

"Yea, so. 50 pounds is not that much." Knuckles said to the young human.

"Knuckles! 50 pounds is more than Tails own weight. And neither he or Cream is as strong as you are. We are lucky that Cream did not get seriously hurt from that hammer. A blow like that would most certainty have killed me!" Chris said in a serious tone.

Knuckles was just about to answer him but then the door to the sickbay opened and Amy came out looking backwards at Cream with a worried look on her face.

"Will she be alright Amy?" Chris said to his pink friend when she had closed the door behind her.

"I don´t know Chris, I´m not a nurse. But she is sleeping right now so I don´t think you should go in and disturb her right now." Amy responded.

"Well I have to make sure you put the bandages on correctly. You two could go check on Tails, I'll be there as soon as I can." And with that said, Chris went inside the sickbay to check on Cream.

"Are you coming Knuckles?" Amy said as she started walking towards the yellow fox's room.

"You go check on Tails. I will go to my room, I have some things to do." And with that, Knuckles started walking in the opposite direction.

"I guess Tails words hurt him too then." Amy said to herself and went on to Tails room on her own.

…

I**s Cream and Tails alright and has Tails really changed irreversibly. Next chapter will be up in a few days.**

**Oh and by the way. Thanks for the reviews.**


	3. The disappearance of a little fox

**Once again I do not own this characters. They are all copyrighted by Sega.**

...

A few hours later the whole gang was sitting on the bridge and discussing the days horrible events. Everyone except Tails, Cream and Cheese that was. Both Tails and Cream were still unconscious and Cheese had not left Cream's side since she first got hit.

"What are we going to do about Tails when he finally wakes up? If he goes on a rampage again I mean." Chris asked for maybe the hundredth time while driving the Blue typhoon back towards Mobius. "I mean it´s not like we can keep him strapped down." He continued.

"I don´t know. I´m still shocked of what he did. Sonic has been his friend since he was a little kid and he attacked him without hesitation." Amy said with a few tears in her eyes. She was worried, not only for Cream and Tails, but for Sonic as well. He had not spoken with any of them since he had taken Tails to his room. All he did was to sit by the window and gaze out into empty space. He had been sitting by that window for all those hours. And knowing Sonic, sitting still for that long was almost impossible for him.

Of course Sonic had not only been sitting still doing nothing. He had been going over that last battle over and over again to try and figure out what he could have done to prevent such a horrible ending. The only thing he could come up with tho was if he had gone to the Sonic driver before Cosmo sacrificed herself. But he was almost sure that that would have killed him and then both his parents and Amy would suffer.

"I'll go check on Cream." Amy said after a minute or two. They had been taking turns on checking the little rabbit. Once every 30 minutes someone in the gang went to check on her. Of course there hadn't been much to check since she was still unconscious but better safe than sorry as Cosmo had said.

As Amy got close to the sickbay however, she heard Cream talking to her little chao friend.

"And how are things going in here then?" amy asked happily as she entered the room. All her worries seemed to disappear when she saw the awaken little rabbit.

Very good, thank you." Cream answered her pink hedgehog friend. "We were just discussing Tails rage."

"Yea, they are talking about the same thing back on the bridge. So... how long have you been awake?" Amy said to her friend. "Only for a few minutes. But Cheese told me why I´m in the sickbay. I still can´t understand that Tails hit me in the chest with that hammer. He is so nice to me normally." Cream said, tears starting to form in her eyes. Both from the pain from loosing Cosmo and from Tails behavior and blow.

"I don´t think he meant to hit you Cream. I heard him say that he didn't want to, before he passed out that is." Amy said, hugging the little rabbit carefully, trying to comfort her. "Oh no! Tails passed out?" Cream cried when she heard what Amy had said. "I have to go see him." She continued, starting to get up.

"Oh no you don´t!" Amy commanded, stopping the rabbit from getting out of bed. "Didn't Cheese tell you that you have a broken rib?"

"What you need to do is to stay in bed and rest! It was not a pat you got it was a blow with a 50 pound hammer! I'll go check on Tails for you if you just stay in bed okay?"

"Okay." Cream agreed

And with that said Amy left Cream to go check on Tails.

As she got to Tails room she slowly opened the door, stuck her head in and said. "Tails, are you awake yet?" he didn't answer her so she left him alone with the thought that he was still unconscious.

However this was not the case. Tails had been awake for almost a full hour. And just like Sonic, he was going over that last battle with Dark oak again and again to find a way to victory without the sacrifice of his beloved plant girl. His result tho was no different than Sonic´s.

When he could´t find one. He soon started to tear up. Partly for what he had done to Cosmo. And partly for what he had done to his friends. "Why did I do it? It was like I could not control myself." he thought while the tears rolled down his cheeks.

He didn't se any reason to get out of bed. He finally understood why Cosmo had taken to her bed when she found out that she was a spy for the Metarex. It wasn't to sleep or rest, no., that was impossible. It was just that lying in bed with the cover over your head was the closest you could come to not being.

An other hour went by and his friends kept checking on him to see if he was awake yet. Since Tails didn't want to see anyone he kept lying in bed without moving or speaking whenever they came.

He had thought of checking on Cosmo's seed. But he was sure that a few hours wouldn't be enough for there to be any change.

Suddenly Tails stomach let out a huge growl and Tails remembered that he hadn't eaten anything since long before the final battle. How long has it been now? Ten hours? He didn't know, didn't care. The only thing he cared for right now was the little seed in the flowerpot over at the bridge.

A minute went by and Tails stomach growled again. "Shut up! I deserve to feel bad and that means that you go hungry!" He said to his stomach.

Back on the bridge there was not a soul. That is if you don´t count Cosmo's seed. Even Sonic had now moved over to Cream in the sickbay after giving up on finding an other way of stoping the Metarex. He had come to the conclusion that it was beyond his intellect.

"I wonder why Tails still hasn't woken up yet. I´m worried about him." Cream said to her friends.

"well you´re not the only one Cream." Sonic said.

"If he doesn't wake up soon gonna move him here and do a full physical examination on him." Chris said to ease the little rabbits worries. "By the way Cream, how does your chest feel? Still hurts?"

"Not as bad as it did when I woke up. And I really want to get out of bed." Cream replied.

"Well why don´t you and Amy go and make some food for Tails then? I´m sure he will be hungry after all this time." Chris said. But Amy didn't like the idea of Cream getting out of bed.

"Chris! She is injured!" Amy said angrily to the human. But the human was already prepared for Amy and calmly responded. "lying in bed for to long is not good for you. It can cause all kinds of problems." and with that he carefully helped Cream out of bed and sent her with Amy to the kitchen.

"Are you sure it is good for Cream to be out of bed?" Sonic asked his friend. "Like I said to Amy, it´s not good to stay in bed for to long. And besides, it will help take her mind from worrying about Tails." Chris responded. What Chris didn't know was that it would only make the little rabbit worry more about the two tailed fox in a not so distant future.

About 15 minutes later that little rabbit and the pink hedgehog was done making food for Tails. As usual, Cream had wanted to make all kinds of different foods. But amy had convinced her to keep it simple so they had only made some noodles with some vegetables.

"Alright Cream. Ready to take the food over to Tails?" Amy said. "Yea. Lets go." Cream responded.

Amy picked up the bowl of food and together, she and Cream started to walk towards Tails room.

When they got to the little fox's room Cream slowly opened the door and she and Amy walked in.

"Tails." Cream said. "Amy and I made you some food." She then walked up to Tails bed and pulled away his cover. What she saw made her let out a huge scream and then she cried "Amy! He is gone!"

…

Where has Tails run of to. You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out.

By the way. I will soon release a new story where we follow Cosmo into heaven. While Tails nightmarish year will be between 30 and 40 chapter. This one will only be about 10-15 chapters and will run alongside this story.

Thanks for the reviews and see you soon. Next chapter might even be up later today.


	4. The return to planet Greengate

**I do not own the characters of this story. They are all copyrighted by Sega**

…

"Where could he be?" Cream said. She was worried for what the fox might do to himself. When Cosmo was in pain after they had found out about that device in her head she had tried to leave the ship.

"We have to find him!" she said to Amy. "I know Cream. But you should not run around when you´re hurt so here is what we will do." Amy said to her injured friend. "There is no point in searching the whole ship if he is not still on it so I will run down to the hangar to see if any of the planes are missing. And while I do that, you will walk over to the sickbay and tell everyone what has happened and where I am. Okay?"

"Okay Amy." Cream said and started walking towards the sick bay while Amy put the bowl of noodles on Tails nightstand and started running towards the hangar.

When Amy reached the hangar she saw that all of the ships was still there. "So he is still on the ship then." Amy said, thinking out loud. "But where could he be. If he had went to the kitchen to get some food we would have met him on the way to his room. The bathroom maybe. But I don´t want to go in there if he is there doing his business." She said blushing. "if he has been to the bathroom tho, then he probably is on his way back to his room." And with that she turned around and went back to check his room once more.

Meanwhile Cream had done as she was told and had walked to the sickbay instead of running like she would have preferred to. When she got there however she waisted no more time in telling the others what had happened.

"We have to find him." Sonic said. "Check every possible area. And Cream, you get back in bed." Chris said and carefully picked up the rabbit and placed her in bed

"Okay guys! Spread out!" Sonic ordered. Just as they were about to spread out tho, the ship turned and they all fell face first into the floor.

"what the..." Knuckles said as he got up. "The bridge!" Chris cried as he got up and ran of to the bridge soon followed by Sonic and Knuckles.

As they got to the bridge they saw their lost fox sitting in the captains seat, driving the spaceship.

"Tails!" Chris cried.

"What are you doing Tails? We have to go home so why are you changing our course?" Sonic asked carefully, he didn't want the fox to get angry and charge him again.

"No there is something I must do before I can go home" Tails said determinately. "And what is that Tails?" Sonic asked. "I am taking this pice of junk to planet Greengate. There is something there that I need to do." Tails answered just and determinately as before. "What?" Sonic asked.

Tails sighed. "I can´t deal with you now Sonic. I don´t want to, you know, lash out on you again. I don´t know why I did that. It was like I couldn't control myself." He said.

"It´s okay Tails, I understand." Sonic said and turned around and walked away to tell Cream and Amy that they had found Tails.

Knuckles, who didn't want spend any more time near the yellow fox than he had to at the moment, followed him. The words the fox had said to him in anger still cut to deep. Chris however, stayed with Tails.

"So, care to tell me why you need to see Greengate?" Chris asked the fox a few minutes later.

"Well, it´s complicated, but I partly want to go there just to see Cosmo´s home world. And my other reason... well I want to do some climatology on her world. You know that some plants can not grow in some places because the climate is not good enough for them. And since the seed Sonic gave me might be Cosmo, I need to know what climate it needs to grow." Tails explained

"Tails...um...I don´t want to hurt you but the chances of that seed actually turning out to be Cosmo are minimal." Chris said.

When he heard this, Tails let out an other sigh and said. "I know it is Chris. But I have to hope. If I don´t hope for her to come back then... It´s late Chris. We should go to sleep." Tails said. Changing subject, not wanting to finish his sentence.

After that the fox got up and started walking towards his room. " Good night Chris." He said and left the room.

"Good night Tails." Chris said with a low voice, not expecting the fox to hear him. Tails was acting normal. But Chris could se that he was in terrible pain.

After checking that Tails had remembered to turn on the autopilot, Chris went back to the sickbay to say good night to the other and then went to bed. Since the Master emerald was shattered it would take them about eight hours to travel to Greengate from their current location.

When Tails got back to his room he saw the bowl of noodles an vegetables that Amy and Cream had made for him. Since he still thought that he deserved to feel bad about himself he only ate a little and then went to bed.

When he was lying in bed again tho, trying to fall asleep, the tears soon started falling again. It was the first but certainly not the last time that Tails cried himself to sleep during this year.

When Tails finally fell asleep tho. There was someone ready to contact him through his dreams.

"Where am I?" Tails said. All he could see was a heavy fog. It was almost at if he was in the middle of a cloud. He soon got other things to think of tho as he heard a voice through the clouds.

"Tails! Can you hear me?"

…

Well, good that Tails turned up alright, but who could this mysterious voice belong to? Well you have to wait for the next update to know for sure but maybe some of you can guess.

I know that this chapter was a little shorter than the others but I felt like if I had continued it would have ended up to long. But fear not. The next chapter will soon be up.


	5. Shattering of the shining road

**I do not own the characters of this story. They are all copyrighted by Sega.**

**Oh and after this chapter, the story will be on a hold up until the first chapter of my other story where we follow Cosmo into heaven is out. It probably won´t be very long but you never know.**

…

"Who´s there!" Tails demanded, looking around. But all he could see was the thick fog. "Tails, please listen. I do not have much time.!" The voice said through the fog. " Wait, I recognize that voice." Tails said to himself. "C...C...Cosmo?" Tails asked.

And when he said her name out loud the fog behind him parted, forming a shining road. And on the other end of it stood the girl he had come to love. The girl he had been forced to kill.

"Cosmo!" Tails cried and ran forward as his face lit up. And when he finally reached the plant girl, he threw his arms around her and embraced her in a tight hug and started to cry.

"I´m sorry Cosmo, I´m so sorry!" Tails said while he cried, hugging her even more tightly.

"Shhh." Cosmo said softly as she returned the hug. "Tails, it´s okay. I forgive you. You only did what I asked you to do so how could I be mad at you." She continued. Tails however, continued crying.

"Tails, please stop crying. I do not have much time and I want to talk to you about something."

"'What is it Cosmo?" Tails said as he stopped crying, let go of Cosmo and wiped his tears with his hand.

"Well, first of all. I want to ask you why you blamed our friends for my death when it wasn't their fault. I saw the whole thing and I was worried about you." Cosmo said, looking concerned for the fox she had come to love. This however only made Tails cry once more when he though of what he had done to his friend.

"I don´t know why I did it. It was like I could not control myself. I...It was like I was stuck in someone else´s body watching that person hurt my friends. I could struggle all I wanted but I couldn't stop him." he confessed to the green seedrian girl with his tears once more rolling down his cheeks.

"It´s okay Tails. Remember when I attacked Knuckles back on Mobius? I felt terrible about it but he forgave me. That´s what you need to do. Ask Sonic and Cream for forgiveness. Oh, and it probably wouldn't hurt to as the others for forgiveness to. They are your friends and you need them more than you know. Just like they need you." Cosmo said, trying to comfort Tails.

"Nobody needs me. I´m a monster. I killed you." Tails said, more to himself that to Cosmo.

"No Tails, you are the most wonderful person that I have ever met." Cosmo said as she hugged the two tailed fox once again.

Their time together was about to run out and it was all to soon that Cosmo said "you have to leave now Tails." And after she said that, a huge crack started to appear on the shining road between them. It would not be long before the crack would spread out to the sides of the road and separate them once more.

"Wait!" Tails cried. "What about your seed? Is it really you? Will you really come back to me?"

"I´m sorry Tails but..." But by then the crack had spread to the sides and the connection between the dimensions was cut of and Tails fell of the road only to wake up in his own bed. And since Cosmo had not been able to finish her sentence, Tails didn't know what she was going to say. But by the sound of it, she was about to that she wasn't.

And with this heartbreaking thought in mind. Tails cried himself back to sleep.

"Is Tails alright?" Cream asked Amy as the pink hedgehog came in to check on her the next morning. "I could hear him crying the whole night. It was terrible."

"I don´t know Cream. But don´t worry about it. I think Tails needs a little time to cope with what he had to do." Amy answered with a sad voice. She didn't tell the rabbit, but she had been crying for most of the night as well. What she didn't know was that they had not been crying for the exact same reason.

"why don´t you and I go and make breakfast for everyone?" trying to take the little rabbits thoughts off of Tails.

And after carefully helping the rabbit out of bed, they went of to the kitchen.

Back in Tails room the little fox was busy putting on his gloves and shoes and soon left his room, running towards the laboratory to get his equipment. He was desperate to get down to planet Greengate. The ship had been orbiting the planet for the last two hours.

"Where are you going Tails?" Cream asked as Tails met both her in the hallway carrying a trey of food she had been taking to his room. She and Amy had already delivered breakfast to Chris and Knuckles and Amy had wanted to deliver breakfast to Sonic on her own so she had gone to Tails on her own.

"No time to talk, have to get down to Greengate!" Tails said trying to get past her. Cream however, was not gonna let him skip breakfast and blocked the way telling him that he needed to eat.

"I don´t want to Cream." Tails complained still trying to get past her. "You need to eat Tails. Please don´t make me worry about you more than I already am." Cream said.

"Fine." Tails said a little bit annoyed.

"Thank you. Why don´t we go over to your room and talk while you eat."Cream said with a smile on her face. And with that she started walking towards Tails room with the yellow fox following her.

When they got to Tails room they both sat down on Tails unmade bed and Cream handed Tails the food trey.

Tails hadn't noticed it at first but Cream had surely made a big breakfast. There was a plate with eggs and bacon, one with at least ten pancakes with syrup and at last a plate two toast with butter on them already. With it all was also a big glass of milk.

"Gosh Cream, I don´t know if I can eat all of this." Tails said to the little rabbit, starting to eat.

"Its okay Tails. Just eat as much as you can and I'll be happy."

…

What is this? No cliffhanger? Well not this time.

I didn't really want to write the meeting between Tails and Cosmo cause I feel like I did that part really bad. But it was vital for a small part that will arrive in the end of this story. But to understand that part you need to have read the english translation of "Hikaru michi" (The shining road) that was the song playing in the background of the Japanese Sonic x episode 77 when Tails fires the Sonic driver.

For this story I have used my own interpretation of the lyrics. I interprets it that when the shining road breaks (cracks). The two will be separated, seemingly forever. And when it becomes whole again they will always be together. But thats just my interpretation.

Also. As I said before this Chapter, I will write a story about Cosmo when she goes of to heaven. This story will run alongside this one and will cover the problems Cosmo face in heaven, cause just because she is dead, doesn't mean that she is at peace. It will also have a Cosmo POV of hers and Tails meetings cause I promise you. They will speak again.


	6. Asking for forgiveness

**Before you read this chapter you are supposed to have read chapter one of my other story. "After the Metarex: a Seedrian's journey.**

**I do not own the characters of this story. They are all copyrighted by Sega.**

…

Cream watched as Tails ate. He had first said that he might not be able to eat all of it but when he had started he ate very similar to Eggman. Stuffing his face full of food.

"Well, he hasn't eaten in a while" Cream thought, pleased that Tails liked her cooking. She hadn't figured it out yet, but she had started to develop feelings for Tails that were more than those of a friend.

After Tails was done with the eggs and bacon he went on to the toast without hesitation. They didn't even last half a minute.

Cream was a little worried at how fast Tails ate. "Careful Tails. Don´t eat to fast or you'll get the..." "Hic" suddenly came from Tails. "Too late" Cream said sighing while Tails drank some of the milk to get rid of his hiccups.

After that he went on to pancakes who suffered the same fate as they too was eaten by the hungry fox.

When he was done with the pancakes he picked up what was left of the glass of milk and started drinking, and just like everything else the milk didn't last long.

When he was done he let out a huge burp and laid back, closed his eyes and started to rub his belly.

"Wow you sure were hungry weren't you Tails?" Cream said while she watched the fox.

"Yea. I hadn't eaten for a while so it was only natural." Tails Said opening his left eye to look at Cream. He hadn't noticed at first but now he could see that Cream's chest was fully wrapped in bandages.

"She has been nothing but nice to me so why did I hit her. Of course I knew she couldn't have known what Cosmo..." Tails thought but stopped himself when he thought of Cosmo. "It hurts just to think about her" he thought, closing his eyes once more. He never wanted Cosmo to get hurt but yet he had still killed her to save the galaxy.

Tears started to form in his eyes. "Stop it you idiot. You don't want Cream to worry do you?" He thought. But it was to late, the tears had already started to roll down his cheeks and he started to cry.

Seconds after that, Tails could feel himself being pulled up and embraced into a hug. He opened his eyes to see Cream pressed against him and that his head was on her shoulder.

"It´s okay Tails. It´s okay to cry" Cream said, trying to comfort the fox like she had tried the day before. She knew that he might go on a rampage and hurt her again, something she didn't want to, but she was willing to risk to make him feel better.

When Tails heard Cream say that he threw his arms around the rabbit while tears that rolled down his cheeks started to roll faster.

"I´m sorry Cream! I´m sorry for everything!" Tails cried, barely able to speak through the tears as the events from the past 24 hours came clashing down upon him. From the killing of Cosmo to him hurting his friends to the dream of Cosmo he had had last night.

For several minutes Tails sat there and cried while Cream tried to comfort him. And tho Tails still didn't want to get comforted he allowed Cream to hug him because he knew that he was not the only one hurting right now.

After another minute or two Tails finally stopped crying and asked Cream to let go of him. And Cream, who didn't want to make Tails angry again, waisted little time and let go of him immediately.

After that the two friends just sat there for what for Tails felt like hours until he finally started to talk to the cream-colored rabbit.

"How bad did I hurt you Cream?" Tails asked, not really wanted to know but feeling that he had to at least ask.

"Oh not too bad." Cream wanted to say, not wanting Tails to feel any worse than he already were, but she knew that Tails was far to smart to be fooled by such a lie. Especially since he had seen her bandages so she explained to him that he had broken one of her ribs. And just as she had predicted, Tails face fell and he was about to start crying again.

"Tails please don´t cry." Cream said, tears starting to form in her eyes as well. But Tails could not help it as tears started to roll once more, he was still able to talk tho.

"I´m sorry Cream. I never wanted to hurt you. I just got so angry, I could not stop myself." Tails said as tears started to roll down his cheeks even faster due to the fact that saying this reminded him of the dream he had had of Cosmo last night.

"It´s okay Tails. I forgive you." Cream said once again embracing the fox in a hug once more. Hoping he would not get mad at her.

But Tails didn't get mad at her. In fact he did nothing but sit there.

"Tails?" Cream said, now feeling worried for the fox once more.

But Tails still didn't respond. He had lost himself in thought as soon as he heard the words "I forgive you." those words had once again reminded him of his dream of Cosmo and he started to wonder for maybe the hundredth time what he could have done to stop Dark oak without killing her.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Cream let go of him, stood up, picked up the food tray and the bowl of noodles from yesterday and walked out of his room saying that she would be back in a few hours to check up on him. She had totally forgotten that Tails was about to fly down to planet Greengate.

When Tails finally snapped out of his thought and noticed that Cream were gone he felt a little bad for not paying enough attention to notice that she left. He didn't worry about it to much however as he remembered that he had something to do on a certain planet a few miles from the ship.

And without further delay Tails Dashed out of his room and headed towards his laboratory once more to gather what he needed.

Half an hour later he was done packing his supercomputer and other instruments he might need and started to carry everything to the hanger to load it all onboard the X tornado. He didn't get very far before he ran into the one person he could not stand at the moment.

"Hia Tails. Need any help with that?" Sonic said as he saw the fox carry a box that was so much bigger than the fox that it could tip over from imbalance at any moment.

Tails, who still couldn't stand talking to Sonic just told him to get out of the way and ignored his question completely.

And Sonic, who didn't want to make Tails angry again, moved out of the way to let Tails pass. Just as Tails passed him however he said, with a low voice. "I´m sorry Tails. I tried." And after that he just turned his back towards the fox and dashed away at just below the speed of sound.

When Tails had finally loaded everything on to the X tornado he got into the cockpit and got ready to fire up the engines only to be interrupted in his preparations by Chris.

"Umm. Hi Tails." Chris said as he walked up to the fox, sitting in the plane looking straight at him. And it wasn't with his regular look. It was a look filled with pain and sorrow. A look that would not fade from the haunted fox for a long long time.

"I was just wondering if you... umm... I was just wondering if you wanted any help." Chris finally managed to say.

"No Chris I don´t want any help. I have to do this on my own." Tails Said and got back to his preparations. And only seconds later he fired up the engines and flew out of the hangar.

…

**There you have it. Chapter six of Tails nightmarish year.**

**I´m sorry for the long wait but I have had a lot going on with my studies and everything. I have been forced to move to a new city and all and it takes a little while to get everything on place. Also since the last update my computer crashed and forced me to reinstall everything on it. (still now working btw and so I am currently writing on my Macbook).**

**Anyway. Next time we follow Tails down on planet Greengate but the question remains. What will he find once he gets there. Also for the first but hopefully not the last time I invite you all to send me ideas of what Tails does while his computer is calculating. Send me your ideas in a PM because I will not use any that are sent by review due to the fact that I want it to be a surprise to everyone else.**

**Also I am currently looking for a Beta reader that can check up on grammar mistakes as I know that I probably make quite a few of those. If you think you are up for it then send me a PM explaining your earlier experience in grammar correction.**

**And as always don´t forget to review the chapters, both here and on A seedrian´s journey.**

**See ya. **


	7. Greengate exploration

**Before you start to read this chapter I have a small announcement.**

**I have come up with a fan character that I will later put into this story. I have even made a ****sketch of named character and will put it on the internet with a link in the chapter where this character first appears. **

**I also want to thank all of my readers since this story now has more than 1000 hits. Never thought it would get that so fast.**

**I do not own the characters of this story except for those I have come up with on my own. They are all copyrighted by Sega.**

…

When Tails had left the hangar Chris found no meaning in staying there and went back to his room to clean it up. They would be moving out of the spaceship once they got back to Mobius after all.

Back in the cockpit of the X tornado, which was just about to enter planet Greengate´s atmosphere, Tails wondered if he had done the right thing when he told Chris that he had to to this alone. And although he didn't really want to think about it, a part of him also thought about Sonic and his apology.

Sonic had been like a brother to him since the moment they met. He had never let Tails down. At least not up till yesterday when Tails had needed him the most.

Tails was soon snapped out of thought though when the X tornado started to shake due to it entering planet Greengate´s atmosphere and he became forced to think about what he was doing.

He pushed a few buttons on his control panel and pulled his flight rod to make the plane level out.

Finding a good place to land proved to be a more difficult task than he had ever had before. With all it´s trees, Tails didn't want to land near the forest. It could be far to devastating if he failed. But landing to close to one of the abandoned cities would temporarily pollute the air and he needed it to be as normal as it could get for his tests to be accurate.

While he was looking for a place to land, he could not fail to notice how much more beautiful the planet had gotten since he last came here. He could understand why the Seedrians loved it so much. Too bad the Seedrian who, most of them all, deserved to see her home, would never be able to.

"Because of what I did to her" Tails thought to himself tearing up a bit.

"Stop it you idiot! You have work to do!" He scolded himself and forced himself to think about landing the plane.

He finally found an open field he could land on, not too far from the city.

Once he had landed his plane, he got out of the cockpit and started to unload everything. It would take some time to take everything to the city. But it could help him get Cosmo back so Tails didn't mind at all. In fact he was very eager to get everything there as fast as he possibly could.

He went to the city he had spotted from the air while he was looking for a place to land. It was roughly about 3 miles away so it took well about an hour for him carry just his computer and his other big equipment there, and when he went back to the plane the last time to fetch the last small box with chemicals he decided to fly. He spun his tails and went airborne.

On foot, the three miles took quite some time if you were carrying big boxes. But in the air it hardly took Tails any time at all to fly to his plane, get the last box and fly back. And within 1 minute he was back with the box.

"Now to get to work." Tails said to himself with an eager voice. Despite all that had happened to him the last days, working with things like this managed to take his mind off of Cosmo. At least for the moment. But that moment would not last forever.

After Tails was done setting up his machines and turning them on. He got ready to start the climatology program. This would determine the components of the air and tell him how many percent of each molecule there were.

This was a very slow process however so while the computer did it´s calculations Tails took out his chemicals and started to search for the place where the Seedrians had actually grown their offspring. If they now grew their children from seeds that was. Tails wasn't sure of this but he wished with all of his broken heart that they did.

He assumed that he was looking for some kind of greenhouse so that was what he was searching for.

But when Tails could not find anything that looked like a greenhouse he soon became very worried. What if they had not grown their children? What if they had had their children the same way animals did?

"But then what could that seed be?" Tails thought and continued searching.

After going trough the entire city three times however, both looking from the air and on the ground he was forced to accept that there was no greenhouse or anything else that looked like it had been used to grow Seedrian children.

"What do I do now?" Tails said out loud with a desperate voice, starting to give up. But then it hit him.

What if the Seedrians had not used greenhouses to grow their children in, what if they had planted them in their yards or something.

Without letting another second get to waste Tails dashed towards the nearest house and went to it´s garden to begin his research.

Since it was a lot easier to determine the components and their concentration in the earth than in the air. Tails was done with his research in a little over two hours.

And after he saved all of the data on his wrist computer, packed his chemicals up and cleaned up with some water he had brought with him he went back to his supercomputer to see if it was done.

Sadly he discovered that the computer still had about one hour til it was done so when Tails had taken his chemicals back to the X tornado he had nothing to do but wait.

Of course since he now had nothing to keep him from thinking of Cosmo, he soon got lost in thoughts and memories.

One of the memories he recalled was one of the best he had with the Seedrian girl.

It was from the day after the two had fallen into the lake of love and looked up at the full moon. They had been laying on the beach of the lake and looked up at the sky, talking about nothing special. They had just enjoyed each others company.

"Oh why didn't I tell her then!" Tails thought, tearing up a little and quickly changed to a different memory. But he could not prevent the tears from coming and he was soon crying hard.

While Tails was lost in memories, back on the Blue typhoon, the others had been busy.

They had all packed up their stuff and the only room left to clean now except Tails room was Cosmo´s.

"Do you think we should clean it out?" Cream asked Amy, Chris and Sonic.

Knuckles wasn't there. No one had heard much of him since Tails went on a rampage.

"I think we should wait for Tails. If he wants it to be cleaned out then he would want to be the one to do it." Chris said.

"But will he be able to handle it? He can barely keep it together as it is. He is in so much sorrow." Sonic said, wanting to add "and he is not the only one." But he didn't.

"Yea. I think Sonic is right." Amy said, for once being able to keep away from her blue love.

And with that the gang split up to go do what ever they wanted. Which for most of them was to grief the loss of Cosmo. Of course none of them felt as bad as the little fox own on the planet below them did.

…

**Chapter number seven. There you have it.**

**I hope you are more pleased with this chapter than I am. I feel like I made this one really bad but I didn't have that many ideas for this part of the story and no one sent me any ideas so there really wasn't that much I could do.**

**Anyway. Like I said before the chapter I have made a fan character and will later introduce him/her to this story. If you want, you could send me a PM with suggestions of what to name him/her. Hopefully this time I will get some suggestions.**

**Now don´t forget to review and I will hopefully see you in a few days.**


	8. Nightmares on Greengate

**I still haven't gotten any suggestions. Don´t miss the chance to name a fan character.**

**I am very sorry that this chapter took so long for me to write but I have had a huge writers block.**

**Warning! This chapter contains very rough violence! **

**I do not own the characters of this story except the once I come up with on my own. They are all copyrighted by Sega.**

…

As Tails continued to walk down the road of memories, time flew by, and it was not long before Tails fell asleep.

More time passed and back up on the Blue typhoon everyone started to get worried. But there was one who was more worried than the rest. And it was not the blue hyperactive hedgehog. No, it was Cream. The little rabbit was the one in the gang that could almost understand what the yellow fox was going through. Or so she had convinced herself. She had killed Emerl after all.

"What do you think could be taking him so long Cheese?" The little rabbit asked her Chao friend sounding very worried. Tails had been gone for about ten hours now.

Cream was sitting on a chair in her room doing nothing but hugging the little chao as tightly as she could without hurting her rib.

"Chao chao." The little Chao answer her. Roughly translated to "I don´t know."

Cream had always wondered why she was able to understand the Chao language while her other friends wasn't. Not even Tails was able to explain it and that was really saying something. Of course wondering about stuff like that was not was the rabbit was doing at the moment. She was busy thinking about Tails and what she could do to make him feel better.

"Maybe we could take care of Cosmo's seed Cheese." Cream suggested and stood up. And when Cheese didn't disagree with her she started to walk out of her room and towards the bridge where the flowerpot containing the seed still stood.

As the little rabbit walked down the hallway with the little Chao held tightly to her chest, she got lost in thought. And because of her not paying attention to where she was heading she didn't notice the person closing in from the opposite direction.

"Hi there Cream!" Chris greeted, a little gloomier than he used to. And since Cream had not payed attention she of course jumped a little when the unexpected voice greeted her.

"Oh, hi there Chris." the rabbit greeted back. "Where are you going?"

"Me? I'm just heading over to the kitchen to get something to eat." The human answered. "What about you? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take care of Cosmo's seed. Since Tails hasn't come back yet I thought I'd water it for him." Cream explained.

"Okay. See you later Cream." the human said and continued to walk down the hallway.

"Bye Chris." Cream responded and continued to walk towards the bridge.

Back down on the planet below them, Tails was sound asleep. The weather-machine had been done for quite some time now but the young fox still hadn't woken up. In fact he was dreaming. But this time it was without any message from a dead Seedrian. This time it was just a regular dream. At least it started out as a regular dream but Tails was about to have one of the worst nightmares of his life, and it would not be the last one he'd have during his time in mourning.

They were back on the Blue typhoon just after the final battle with Dark oak was over. The difference was that now Cosmo was alive. They had managed to defeat Dark oak without her having to sacrifice herself.

"I want to thank you all for helping me destroy the Metarex and restore peace both to me and the galaxy." a very grateful Cosmo said to her friends.

"We were happy to help Cosmo." Tails said with a happy voice. He was just about to confess just love to Cosmo.

"Yeah, no sweat Cosmo." Sonic commented. Giving Cosmo a thumbs up.

Their other friends was about to say similar things but Tails butted in.

"Umm, Cosmo. Now that the Metarex are defeated there is something I would want to ask you." Tails said, grabbing Cosmos hands into his own and gazing deeply into Cosmo's eyes with her gazing just as deep into his.

"Yes Tails...?" Cosmo said waiting for Tails to continue.

There was a moment of silence where Tails tried to say what he wanted to say.

"Umm, I... I umm, I love you, and I have done that since the moment I first laid my eyes on you." He finally managed to say.

As the others heard this, their jaws just dropped and everyone starred with a shocked expression at the fox. None of them thought that Tails was brave enough to say something like that while others were watching.

But now the good dream Tails had had since he first fell asleep was about to turn into a nightmare as Cosmo starred at Tails with an uncomfortable look on her face.

"Cosmo?" Tails said. Fearing the worst.

"Umm, I'm flattered Tails but I see you as a friend and nothing more." Cosmo said to a now mortified Tails.

But before Tails could respond, the whole ship started too shake.

"What the hell is going on?" Knuckles yelled as everyone grabbed on to something to keep their balance.

And just as sudden as it had started, the shaking stopped.

"What was that?" Chris asked as he let go of the chair he had held on to too keep himself standing and walked up to the front window on the bridge to see if he could spot anything.

But before he got there the shaking started once more and Chris fell face first into the floor.

Then there was a screeching sound which everyone who had battled one of Eggmans robots knew all too well. It was the sound of metal being ripped apart. And all of a sudden a big hole appeared in the roof of the spaceship and the vacuum of space started to drag all the air out of the spaceship, and with it everything else it could.

Luckily for everyone that they were holding onto something or else they would have been sucked out into empty space. Everyone except Chris that was, who hadn't managed to get up and get something to hold onto. And everyone watched in horror as the human went airborne and out through the big hole.

"Chris!" Everyone yelled. And they all watched as the vacuum of space killed the young human in mere seconds.

"Hahahahaha!" There suddenly came thorough the hole and in the distance they could see the Metarex leader, who they thought they had killed, closing up on the spaceship.

"No! You are dead!" Cosmo cried out in terror. "How are you still alive?"

Dark oak continued to laugh.

"I had over a thousand Planet-eggs at my disposal. Did you really think that I could be killed by two hyperactive hedgehogs and a wimpy fox's excuse for a cannon?" Dark oak yelled out. "But you! You have ruined my plans for this galaxy by bringing these animals this far! And for that you must pay!"

And with that Dark oak stretched his arm through the hole in the roof and grabbed the Seedrian girl.

"Cosmo!" Tails yelled and started to spin his tails to try to rescue her. But since the air in the spaceship had been sucked out into the vacuum of space the little fox was unable to do so.

"Sonic! Take me to the X-Tornado!" Tails cried out.

But it was too late. They would not make it in time and they were forced to stand by and watch as the Seedrian girl was punished by the evil Metarex leader.

As the Seedrians punishment began, Tails started to scream. He screamed like he had never screamed before. And all of a sudden he opened his eyes still screaming into the night.

"Just a dream?" Tails asked himself while he tried to calm down.

Then he heard the soft beeping of the supercomputer telling him that it was done calculating.

He got up and walked over to it and started to check the values and then saving them on his wrist computer.

But now that he was done with his work, he didn't know what to do next. And just like he had done on the Blue typhoon after he planted Cosmo's seed, he quickly broke out into tears and fell down on his knees.

As he laid there sobbing, a strong wind suddenly blew through his fur. And then he heard a voice he would long to hear much more than he would in the months to come. The voice that belonged to Cosmo

"Tails." the voice whispered. And when Tails heard it, he felt a soft touch on his cheek. As if someone had just put their hand on it.

…

**Finally done with this chapter. What did it take? Five weeks? But like I said. I have had a huge writers block. In fact I wrote most of this chapter today and yesterday. **

**Like I said before there are no suggestions of what to name the fan character I have come up with so to make it easier for you guys I will tell you that it is a female character.**

**Hopefully it wont take as long as it did this time to finish the next chapter but it probably will. Not due to a writers block but due to the chapters now starting to get longer. Any way, like Sonic would have said "Gotta juice!"**


	9. Going home

**Well here it is. Chapter nine. Hope you liked it cause I worked a lot on this chapter. At first I thought of making it a little longer since I will have to make the chapters longer soon. But instead I thought that you guys had waited long enough for the update so here you have it.**

**I do not own the characters for this story. They are all copyrighted by Sega.**

…

Just as sudden as it had started, the wind was gone, and with it the voice and touch of the Seedrian girl.

Tails just sat there speechless, wondering if he was somehow still dreaming. But if he was, it was the most realistic dream he had ever had.

After sitting there for a few minutes Tails remembered that he probably should get back to the Blue typhoon. He had been gone for almost eleven hours now.

Tails started to spin his tails and went airborne to fly back to the X-tornado. He decided to leave his computer behind. He wouldn't need it, and he didn't want it.

As he got into the airplane however he felt guilty. Cosmo would not have wanted him to leave his computer here. She knew how hard he had worked to build it since she often had seen Tails work on stuff on the Blue typhoon.

Tails had no choice. He had to go back and get it.

He fired up the engines and took off towards the city. Since he already had the data he didn't have to worry about the temporary pollution his airplane would cause.

As quickly as he could, Tails packed up the computer and loaded it onto the airplane and took off back towards the Blue typhoon.

What Tails didn't know was that there had been someone watching him the whole time during his visit to the planet.

Back on the spaceship Sonic had had enough of the waiting. After eleven hours the speedy hedgehog was not only bored out of his mind from having nothing to do, but he was also worried that something had happened to the little fox he called his brother. And without an other second going to waste, Sonic ran towards the hangar to get a plane and fly down to Greengate.

On the bridge Chris sat in his usual seat, thinking of his family. He had been gone for almost nine months now. And since he was in Sonic´s world that would mean nine years had passed in the human world. And because the Master emerald had shattered he probably wouldn't be able to go home until it had healed.

"I miss all of you. Mom, Dad, Grandpa Ella, Tanaka, Frances, Danny... and especially you Helen. I long for the day when I will meet you again." Chris said to himself. Just like he had longed to meet Sonic and the others for the last six years he now longed for his other friends. Coming to Sonic's world had been his goal for so long but he could not stay here and nor did he want to. At least not at the moment. Coming here had been fun but right now it was just painful. "I want to go home."

As he sat there wondering about his family and friends he soon started thinking about the others on the ship. Amy was probably in the kitchen cleaning it up after dinner and Cream and Cheese either helped her or checked if everyone were done cleaning out their rooms.

As for Knuckles. He was down in the engine room gathering all the small pieces of the Master Emerald.

But he had no idea where or what Sonic was doing. But he would soon find out.

Suddenly, and without warning, the security alarm started to ring through the ship, ripping Chris out of his thoughts.

"What the!..." Chris cried out as he dashed forward to get the intruder on camera. But what he saw shocked him. The cause if the alarm was none other than Sonic trying to take one of the planes from the hangar.

"Sonic, what are you doing?" Chris cried out into his mic.

"Oh. Hi there Chris. What´s up?" Sonic said trying to make it look like he was only checking that all the aircrafts were okay.

"Sonic, you were trying to hijack a plane and go down to check on Tails weren't you?" Chris said while shaking his head.

"Umm..." Sonic said, trying to find an other way to explain what he was doing. But when he could not find one he simply said "You got me." while laughing a little and putting on one of the worst poker faces anyone had ever seen.

"It´s okay Sonic. I´m coming too." Chris said dashing for the hangar, not waiting for Sonic to respond.

And together the two started to prepare the Hyper Tornado for takeoff.

While doing this Chris remembered the day Tails had given it to him. The day after they set out on their mission to stop the Metarex.

At first Chris did not want it since Chuck had told him about how he worked so hard to make it for Tails but Tails said that he liked the X-tornado better since it was something he and Chuck had made together.

"Sure the Hyper Tornado is faster and has better equipment but it can´t replace the feeling of flying something you built together with a friend." He had said. And somehow Chris knew that Tails would not feel the same as he had felt back then for a very long time.

After the Hyper Tornado had been refueled Chris got inside the cockpit with Sonic sitting on the nose of the plane.

"You ready Chris?" the speedy hedgehog asked.

"Yea" Chris answered and fired up the engines and started to roll out of the hangar. That was all he managed to do before he heard Tails through his speaker.

"This is the X-tornado requesting permission to land."

"Sonic! it´s Tails!" Chris said to the hedgehog in a very surprised voice as he quickly backed the plane back into it´s place and turned of the engines.

"Repeat. This is the X-tornado requesting permission to land."

"Sonic I can´t answer his call from here. You better go to the bridge and give him permission to land."

After that Sonic just nodded and took of towards the bridge.

Since he knew how fast Sonic was it wasn't a surprise how fast the Blue typhoons own speakers began to send out the permission. What was a surprise though was who´s voice it was.

"This is the Blue typhoon. Permission granted Tails" Amy´s voice rang out through the speakers.

After that, everything went by very quickly. So fast that even Sonic had trouble keeping up at some points.

After Tails had land everyone there of course started to ask him questions about everything down on the planet.

Amy wanted to know if the place was restored to normal now that the planets planet-egg had returned to it and how much more beautiful the place had gotten while Chris only asked about the data Tails had gathered.

This went on for about ten minutes until even Tails brilliant head ached. Altho it didn't take that much for that to happen now days. But after those ten minutes Tails salvation came in the form of a young rabbit who sprinted in through the hangar and gave Tails a big hug.

"I missed you Tails. How are you feeling?" Cream asked. And Tails dreaded that she too would start to ask questions. But that did not happen. Instead the rabbit just said "You look hungry. Come with me." and started to pull Tails towards the kitchen where she made him dinner. And just like the breakfast she had made him this morning she made him a very large one.

As Tails ate he felt better and better and he soon was rid of his headache.

"Must have needed food." he thought to himself as he finished the last bit of the chili-dogs Cream had made him along with all kinds of different foods.

After he had eaten he went back to the hangar and started to unload everything and he once again declined any help from Sonic or the others. He could not explain it but after what he had been forced to do to Cosmo he felt like there was a big glass wall between him and his friends. He could see them and they could se him but he could not join them and be happy no matter if he wanted to or not. This was a feeling the fox would not get rid of for many months.

Since the hour was late some in the gang soon went to bed. But not our little fox. As the others slept Tails was busy in his workshop onboard the ship. With one of his computers he started making blueprints for the greenhouse where he would keep Cosmo´s seed.

As the hours went by and the big ship made it´s way towards Mobius Tails remained in his workshop working on everything he needed to make his greenhouse keep the climate as close to that on Greengate as possible.

But unlike when he was down on Greengate he now could not get his thoughts clear and concentrate. He kept thinking of Cosmo and all the things he now never would get to do with her. Like go to the beach and surf with her in the summer or go snowboarding in the winter. But it seemed that he would never get the opportunity.

As the morning arrived Amy came in to the fox.

"Good morning Tails." she said in her usual voice.

"Huh? Morning already?" Tails asked surprised. "Sure I had trouble concentrate on building but have I really wasted that much time on nothing but daydreaming?" he though. At this thought an other spike went through his heart. Daydreaming had been one of Cosmo´s favorite things to do and his thoughts went back to what he had done to the seedrian girl.

"Yes Tails, morning. Did you get any sleep at all?" she asked. But she didn't get any respond from the fox. He had completely frozen up.

"Tails?" She said getting worried and tried to get his attention but to no avail. He was completely lost in thoughts of the seedrian.

A minute later the speakers on the ship rang with Chris voice coming out of them.

"Attention. We will soon arrive at Mobius. Prepare to land."

After that the fox seemed to clear his mind and said to the pink hedgehog.

"We are home!"

…

**Chapter nine complete. **

**Well Tails is back and the gang have arrived at Mobius and all seems to go forward for some of them. But who in the name of Chili-dogs was the person spying on Tails on planet Greengate? That you will find out in later chapters.**

**In the next chapter we follow our heroes as they all gather at Vanillas. But what problems could they possibly meet there. Well you have to wait and see. **

**Don´t forget to leave a review with your thoughts of the story. Your opinion could make me work faster on the next chapter.**

**See ya next time. Gotta juice ;)**


	10. Telling their story

**I do not own the characters for this story. They are all copyrighted by Sega.**

…

Minutes later the Blue typhoon landed outside of Tails workshop. At almost the same spot it had left Mobius more than nine months earlier.

"Well, we´re back." Chris said to everyone at the bridge. Which consisted of Sonic, Cream, Cheese, Amy and himself. Tails was still in his workshop working on his greenhouse and Knuckles was nowhere to be found.

"Well... should we get going?" Chris said a few seconds later. Standing up and started to walk out towards the exit soon to be followed by everyone else.

"Wait a sec, I gotta go get Tails. I want him to come with us to my mom." Cream said to the gang and then did a one-eighty and walked towards Tails workshop, quickly followed by Cheese. She would have liked to run but Amy had been furious with her running to greet Tails yesterday.

"We'll meet you at the outside." Amy cried to Cream as she and the others continued to walk towards the exit.

"Okay!" Cream cried back and continued to walk towards the workshop with the little chao following closely behind.

As she walked through the corridors of the ship she began to think of Tails and all the good memories she shared with him. Like the time they had gone surfing last summer. After they came back from Earth but before they went out into space. They had laughed so much that day and Cream had enjoyed it very much, she hoped Tails had enjoyed it too.

Somehow she doubted they would do the same thing again this summer. And her doubt sure didn't get any weaker by what she was about to witness.

"Tails, we've landed. It´s time to leave the ship." the little rabbit said as she opened the door to the workshop and walked in.

Tails however didn't even respond. And much less move a muscle apart from his work.

"Tails? Didn't you hear me?" Cream asked wondering why he didn't respond. "I said it´s time to leave the ship." she repeated, slowly walking over to the fox.

"No. I can´t. I have to finish this." Tails said softly and then continued to work.

Cream didn't notice but there were tears dripping down from the fox´s eyes and he had an angry look on his face.

"You can do that later. Please Tails, I want you to come with me and the others to my mother." Cream said, starting to sound worried again. Like she had many times during the last three days.

"I can´t!" Tails said, sounding very angry. And for a minute there was silence before Cream asked.

"Why Tails? Why can´t you? Please. I want you there. You shouldn't be alone right now." Not knowing that Tails wasn't talking about going with her to her mom´s. He was talking about something else.

"I don´t know! I just can´t! I try and I try but I can´t figure it out!" Tails yelled, startling the little rabbit and making her more than a little confused.

"Tails, what are you talking about? What´s wrong?" Cream asked, trying to figure out what he was talking about so she could make him feel better.

But Tails had not heard her and just kept on babbling.

"I try and try but I just can´t figure out an other way we could have won. I try and when I think I finally have found a way I find a little detail and..." But Tails could not bare to go on so he stayed silent.

"Don´t worry Tails. If there was an other way then you´ll figure it out." Cream said happily finally understanding what he was talking about.

Tails however, did not listen. Which was lucky cause what Cream did not know was that figuring out an other way was what Tails dreaded most of all at the moment. To find out that there had been an other way to win over the Metarex that didn't involve Cosmo getting killed. Because if there was such a way then it meant that he had killed the girl of his dreams for nothing. That she would have died in vain.

"Come on Tails. Lets get going. The others are waiting for us" Cream said, believing that Tails was feeling better. She was wrong. And she was about to find out just how wrong she was.

"She promised the she would come live with us!" Tails screamed and threw everything that was on his workbench into the wall next to him, breaking all of the equipment he had created over night. Hours of work, gone in less than a second.

But Tails still wasn't done. He kept screaming in agony, slamming his fists against the now clear workbench again and again until his hands went numb and then proceeding to actually slam his own head into it too. Much like he had slammed it on the control panel on the bridge just before they beat the Metarex, three days ago. And just like then, the tears was flowing down from his eyes.

"Tails..." Cream said, starting to cry herself. After all, she had lost someone she cared about too and she feared that she might just loose another one. Not to death, but to insanity.

Suddenly Tails could not take it any more. The pain was too great for him to bare. He had to move and keep on moving so that he didn't have to think... didn't have to feel. And in the blink of an eye Tails had stood up and sprinted out the workshop and out of the ship, past his friends who stood there waiting for him and then took to the air speeding of to the horizon at the speed of sound.

"Tails!" Cream cried out to the fox, trying to keep up with him on foot. But the only one able to do that right now would be Sonic. There was one more, but no one had seen him in the last three days and no one of them even expected him to be alive.

"Tails!" She cried once more as she started to flap her ears and went after him, trying to catch up, completely ignoring the pain in her broken rib that hurt with every breath she took. After she got about 30 feet of the ground however, the pain got to great and she couldn't keep on flying and fell towards the ground. Lucky for her that Sonic had the fast reflexes he had or she would surely have hit the ground.

After she got up she looked once more towards Tails. And with her eyes fixed on the yellow fox flying of towards the horizon she started to cry even heavier.

Sonic quickly turned towards the rest of the gang and simply said. "See you at Vanillas later." and then took off to go get Tails. He feared what the fox might do to himself or others at the moment.

The rest of the gang however did not head towards Cream´s house. They waited. Five minutes... ten minutes... fifteen minutes went by and neither the hedgehog nor the fox came into view. In fact the only thing that happened during the long wait was Knuckles suddenly coming out of the spaceship carrying the pieces of the Master emerald wrapped in a big pice of cloth. Asking why they all just stood there with Cream quietly sobbing and then walked away towards Angel island as soon as they mentioned Tails.

"I don´t think waiting here will do us anything good guys. Shall we get going?" Chris asked the two girls and the chao after twenty minutes of waiting.

And after Chris and Amy convinced Cream that it was time to move the four of them started walking towards Cream´s house where they were all welcomed by a Vanilla who understandingly wanted to know all that had happened to them in space.

And after all of the newly arrived space adventurers let out a big sigh they started taking turns in telling the story. They told her about the planets they visited, the people they had met and about the battles they had fought. They told her everything all the way up til the final battle with Dark oak three days ago which none of them knew how to tell her about.

"She didn't..." Vanilla said in a shocked voice after they finally told her about Cosmo sacrificing herself.

"She did!" Amy said with tears in her eyes. And she was not the only one.

"And Tails fired the cannon even though he knew what would happen to her?" Vanilla asked. Still shocked.

"He had no choice. He tried to figure out an other way but he couldn't. There was no time, if he had waited much longer all animal life in the entire galaxy, possibly the entire universe would have perished." Chris explained. Wiping a tear from his eye. He had tried too, but he hadn't found a way either.

During this time Cream had just sat in the corner of the sofa and wept silently while Chris and Amy had told her mother about their adventures. She still thought about Tails and wondered if Sonic had found him yet.

"Well... go on dear! What happened next!" Vanilla said eagerly, wanting to hear more even though the things she had heard had made her shocked.

"Well..." Amy said and then told her about how SuperSonic and SuperShadow had created the seed now growing inside the pot on the bridge of the Blue typhoon. And after that she started telling her about Tails rampage. But as she got to the part where Tails hit Cream in the chest with the Piko-Piko hammer she could not go on. She could not tell Vanilla how Cream had gotten a broken rib because of Amy´s weapon. That however was when Cream took over.

"He hit me in the chest and broke the lower rib on my right side." she simply told her mother with the tears still fresh in her eyes.

And of course like the caring mother she was, Vanilla went hysterical when she heard that her child had broken a bone and started ranting about wanting to check her health and all that kind of stuff a mother does when her child is not well. And while ignoring Chris´s constant comments on how Cream was healing fine, Vanilla took Cream to the bathroom and took her bandages, checked if the rib was out of place and then put on a new set of bandages. She even vent so far to check if Cream had gotten a fever due to her body being put under the stress of healing a bone.

After all this, the five of them got back to the living-room where Amy and Chris told Vanilla about the last three days after the final battle.

"... and that´s why neither Sonic or Tails are here." Chris explained, finally getting to the end of their story.

"My you kids sure have had an adventure. I´m sorry about that little girl. She was very nice and very polite. I hope Tails is alright." Vanilla said, looking out and noticed it had started to rain.

Outside in the pouring rain. Sonic was still running around looking for the yellow fox he had known for such a long time. He could not get it. He had looked at his house, at Sally´s palace in case he had gone there. And every other possible area he could think of and still no Tails. He had even went so far as to check Eggman´s base but Tails was not there either. And with the rain now pouring down hard enough for even Sonic too have trouble seeing his hand in front of his face his chances of finding the yellow fox was miniscule. But that did not stop the blue blur from trying. And he had no idea how close by the fox actually was.

Just three miles from the spot Sonic was currently located. The fox landed, panting heavily. He had flown until he could not feel his tails and then he had pushed past that limit and kept on flying for what felt like hours. And even though he was exhausted, the fox started running. He couldn't explain it even to himself but he just had to keep moving. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

He knew that running out in the rain was dangerous and that it could cause pneumonia but he didn't care. He didn't care what happened to himself at the moment.

Tails kept running for miles until his legs could not carry him any further and he fell on his knees. It had stopped raining but it was still cloudy in the sky and chilly in the air. Of course, being covered in a now soaked fur didn't exactly help and it wasn't long until Tails started shaking from the cold.

Now that he had stopped moving the thoughts he had fled from came back to him. It was like they had been following him one step behind all the time and now that he had stopped they caught up to him. And with them of course came the pain and sorrow. And the fox soon started to cry for what felt like the hundredth time in the past three days.

Suddenly a voice unknown to Tails came from behind the fox, who looked over his shoulder to see who it was.

"Hehe, look what we have here guys. It seems we have found ourselves a crybaby." A dog said to the rest of his gang. Which consisted of himself and two other guys, one of them was a dog just like the first one and the other one was a small ferret who looked like he only hung out with the two others for the protection. All three seamed to be about three years older than the fox.

Tails knew this kind of persons well. His whole life before he had met Sonic had been full of them. People who thought that anyone who cried was weak. Who thought that anyone who didn't please them was someone they could do what they wanted to.

At a normal time for the fox he would just have ignored the three and left, but this were nowhere near a normal time for the fox, and it would not be for a very long time.

"Leave me alone. I have enough trouble as it is." The fox said plainly and looked down into the ground once more letting the tears fall.

"Aww. that´s too bad wimp. Cause trouble is what you´re gonna get." The first dog said to the fox. "Why are you crying anyway? You lost you momma?" The dog teased.

"I said... leave me alone!" The fox said louder. Showing his fangs. The three bullies didn't realize it but they were messing with the wrong fox right now.

"Ooh. Watch out guys. Looks like we have got ourselves a tough guy here!" The second dog said. Faking himself being scared.

"Is that so." The first dog answered. Walking up to Tails. "You are not a tough guy are you? You are just a wimp and a crybaby." He continued, getting face to face with the fox. Which was a big mistake since he now could now see Tails clenching his fists.

"I´ll say it one more time. Leave... Me... Alone!" The fox said, getting very annoyed with these three guys.

"Ooh. Guys I think he means business." The first dog said, starting to laugh, only to be hit hard in the face by the fox a second later.

"Who´s the wimp now?" Tails said, sounding a little cocky. It felt good to take his anger out on these guys.

"Oh you've done it now." The dog said. "Let´s get him guys." he said as the other two got behind him cutting of his escape route on ground. And still barely being able to feel his tails, the fox knew he would not be able to fly away from them.

"On three." The first dog said to his gang. "One... two... thr..."

"Leave him alone!" Suddenly came from behind the leader. Making him turn around now facing the intruder instead of Tails. It seamed Sonic had found Tails at last.

"And who are you supposed to be? You look like a bad Sonic imitation." The leader said to Sonic, not realizing that Sonic was the real deal.

"Gee I don´t know. Why don´t you tell me." Sonic said preparing to fight the three bullies.

"A funny one are you? Well let´s see how funny you are after this! The dog said and took a swing with his fist against Sonic which the hedgehog easily dodged at such speed that it still seamed he hadn't moved when the punch reached it´s goal.

"I think you need glasses dude, I´m over here." The hedgehog teased, now standing three feet to the left of the dog.

"Now I´m mad! Lets get him guys." The leader grunted and started to growl.

And after the three bullies surrounded Sonic and the leader had once again counted to three, the battle started. That is if one could count the five following seconds for a battle as the three bullies attack got easily dodged once more causing them to jump into each other and then all three of them being beat to the ground by the hedgehog.

Sonic then walked up to the leader of the three and said to him one last time. "Leave us alone!" and then walked away towards the fox.

"Let´s go guys." The first dog said and then walked away followed by his to companions.

"You okay Tails?" Sonic said once he reached the fox.

"I could have taken care of them myself you know!" The fox answered angrily. He was tired of his friend always thinking he couldn't take care of himself.

"I know you could have Tails. I meant if you are okay to come with me to Vanilla´s house now. All the others are there waiting for us you know" Sonic answered.

Tails thought for a second. Cream would be sad if he didn't show up and he didn't want that to happen. He had made her sad enough already. On the other hand he wasn't sure if he could handle the pity the others were sure to give him when he got there.

"I´m sorry Sonic but I can´t. I need to be alone." Tails said after thinking about it for another second and then started walking towards his house. But then he remembered something. Something a certain Seedrian had told him about in his sleep two nights ago.

"I´m sorry for the way I attacked you by the way. I didn't mean it." He said and then continued walking. Leaving Sonic to go to Vanilla´s house alone.

And after picking up Cosmo´s seed at the Blue typhoon and walked home, the fox started repairing what he had destroyed in anger. And after working a few more hours and made very little progress, the fox went to bed crying himself to sleep with thoughts of Cosmo once more.

…

**Chapter ten complete, and I got to say that this is one of the chapters I like the most so far. I had a few thoughts during this chapter. At first I intended for Cream to go after Tails but swapped her for Sonic at the last second. The three bullies were also a complete impulse.**

**Please tell me what you think of the story so far. I beg you, it is your reviews that make me want to keep writing. And if you think this story is a little gloomy. It will soon pick up.**

**For those of you wondering. Yes Tails can fly at the speed of sound but Sonic is able to run even faster than that so he is still the fastest thing alive. I do my research so those of you sending PM´s to me saying my info is wrong can just stop it.**

**This story will now once again take a hold for another chapter on "a Seedrian´s journey" so until that chapter is done I wish you good day.**


End file.
